herofandomcom-20200223-history
Master Fu
|enemies = Hawk Moth Ghosts of the Order of the Guardians Feast (deceased) Mayura |type of hero = Elderly Guardian }} Master Wang Fu is the tertartagonist from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He is a healer and the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses. He gave Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste their Miraculouses to stop Hawk Moth and his villains' evil-doings. With the Turtle Miraculous, when inhabited by Wayzz, Master Fu transforms into a turtle-themed superhero. He is voiced by Paul St. Peter in the English Version. Appearance Master Fu is a short, Chinese man with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray and he has a mustache and goatee. He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern. Personality He is a wise gentleman. History Before the show Long ago, Fu was among many monks specifically trained to safe keep the Miraculouses at the Chinese Guardian's temple, however, Fu made a mistake that resulted in the temple being destroyed and losing the Peacock and Moth Miraculouses and the Miraculous spellbook, the latter two now being in Hawk Moth's possession. In the season 3 episode "Backwarder", it is revealed that as a young adult, Fu separated from a woman named Marianne Lenoir, whom he is in love with, during what appeared to be the Parisian Nazi occupation, to protect the Miraculouses from falling into the wrong hands. Fu still has feelings for her in the present day and has been waiting for a long time to confess them to her. Season 1 In the episode "Ladybug & Cat Noir – Origins, Part 1", the Turtle kwami Wayzz alerts Fu of Nooroo's presence. Too old to recover the Moth Miraculous himself, Fu searches for hosts reliable enough to entrust the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses to, and chooses Marinette and Adrien, therefore beginning the story. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Master Fu and Wayzz watch as Marinette and Adrien go home from school the day after they defeated the Akumatized villain Stoneheart. He states that he made the right choice in choosing them to wield the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses, and also that they are "made for each other". In "Princess Fragrance", Marinette visits Fu so he can heal Tikki, who had gotten sick earlier, telling him that Tikki is a cat to avoid revealing herself as a Miraculous wielder, not knowing that he is the one who gave her the Miraculous in the first place. He plays along and asks her what breed she is, to which she answers that she is a rare one from the Kingdom of Achu. After Fu finishes healing Tikki, Marinette asks him how he did it, and he replies that it's an ancient Chinese secret. After Marinette has left, he adds to himself "Just like yours", referring to the Ladybug Miraculous he gave to Marinette. In "Animan", he makes a background appearance watching one of the animals at the Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes. In "Gamer", Fu makes a second background appearance: He is seen watching Marinette and Adrien as they are hiding behind a lamppost at the Place des Vosges. In "Antibug", he has a third background appearance in the lounge of Le Grand Paris, where his attention is caught by Chloe Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix cosplaying as Ladybug and Cat Noir respectively. In "Volpina", he is meditating on the bed in his shop when he senses Marinette's arrival and refers to her as Ladybug when greeting her. Season 2 "The Collector" continues right from where "Volpina" left off, with Marinette officially meeting Fu for the first time. He explains to her that he chose her as wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous because she has a desire to help others, and also tells her about his past as a member of the Order of the Guardians. When Marinette asks about the Miraculous Book (which had been stolen by Adrien from his father in "Volpina"), he tells her it's a list of all the Miraculouses and their powers, and that he lost the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses back when he was a Guardian. He additionally concludes that whoever has the Miraculous book and the two missing Miraculouses is Hawk Moth, much to Marinette's concern, as she had seen Adrien in the school library with the book in "Volpina", and lies to Fu that she just found it on a bench. At the episode's end, Marinette confesses that she lied to Fu, and he understands why she did so, as she was afraid that Hawk Moth's true identity was her crush. Fu realizes that he and Marinette have to trust each other if they hope to defeat Hawk Moth, which Marinette agrees with. In "Robustus", Marinette visits Fu after the defeat of the titular villain and asks him what the combined power of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses is, to which he answers that it is the power to make a reality-altering wish, but also warns her that every wish comes with a price, as the universe needs to stay in balance, and that her and Cat Noir should thusly never lose their Miraculouses. In "Sapotis", Ladybug's Lucky Charm produces a teapot during the fight with the titular villains, cluing her in that she should go to Fu for help, as he has a similar one in his shop. When Marinette told this to Fu, he takes it as a sign that she and Cat Noir need more help, and reluctantly lets Marinette choose a Miraculous to give to a person she considers a trusted ally, but also tells her that she must return the Miraculous to him once the mission is complete, as having any of them out for long before until they uncover all of their secrets. Marinette chooses the Fox Miraculous, and Fu asks her if she knows who she'll give it to, to which she says yes. After the Sapotis were defeated and she returned the Miraculous as promised, Fu gave her praise for choosing the right person as its temporary wielder. In "Syren", after Marinette returned the Fox Miraculous to him, Fu noticed that she was troubled by something, and she says that it is having to keep secrets from Cat Noir, to which he says that things will be revealed when the time is right. At the same time, Fu is preparing a magic potion that will enable a Kwami to give their wielder new types of powers. However, he is missing the final ingredient needed to transform a Kwami to their "Aqua Mode", a tear of joy, and thus the potion fails when he has Wayzz test it out. After the streets of Paris are flooded by the Akumatized villains Syren, Fu and Wayzz retreat to higher ground to avoid the water. When Marinette finds him, he is sad because he still hasn't found the last ingredient, but then realizes that the "tear of joy" may literally refer to a tear formed as a result of joy, and Marinette helps him get one by telling him jokes, making him tear up in laughter, thus providing them with the final ingredient for the potion, which Ladybug and Cat Noir can use to defeat Syren. Marinette then asks Fu to find Adrien to tell him about the potion and give it to him, which he does. After Syren's defeat, Fu gives Marinette a list of all the possible potions that can be used to transform a Kwami and tell her that the ingredients for them could be in anything. He then enters the Agreste mansion by pretending to be Adrien's substitute Chinese teacher, "Mr. Cheng", meeting Adrien officially for the first time and giving him a box of Camembert filled with the magic potions for his Kwami, Plagg. Trivia *His English voice actor, Paul St. Peter, also voices Kurama from Naruto/''Naruto Shippuden'', Leomon, SaberLeomon, Kiwimon, and Apocalymon from Digimon Adventure, Cherubimon and Diaboromon from Digimon: The Movie, Wormmon, Stingmon, Tapirmon, Paildramon, and Imperialdramon from Digimon Adventure 02 and Leomon from Digimon Tamers. *He is 186 and a half-years-old. *His surname "Wang" (pinyin: wáng) literally means "king" in Mandarin Chinese in both traditional Chinese characters and simplified Chinese characters. *In Backwarder, he wants Marinette to become the next guardian of the Miracle Box in case something happens to him. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Protectors Category:Mentor Category:Animals Category:Guardians Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good Category:Nurturer Category:Voice of Reason Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Healers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Predecessor Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Superheroes Category:Mutated Category:Big Good Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Retired Category:Amnesiac Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Creator